22 Songfic
by AGirlCanDream2922
Summary: Idea from Nika. Loved it had to do it. Here ya go. Enjoy


**22 **

**Mamma Mia! Songfic**

Donna sighed. She couldn't beileve Sophie would be two tomorrow. And that she was turning twenty-two in four weeks. Donna was happy though, the business was taking off. Well sort of. But her future looked kinda bright.

_**"When she was 22 the future looked bright."**_

It was almost midnight. A thirty year old Donna sat outside, taking long drags on a cigerette. Sophie was sleeping and it was almost time to go out for the night. Donna went out almost every night. She went to clubs and parties, looking for a man. So far, not so good. Donna always wore this look that you could see plainly on her face when she was out. It showed that she wonderd how in the hell she had gotten there. And Donna kept asking herself why she would go out so much. But she didn't have the answer.

_**"But she's nearly 30 now, and she's out every night. I see that look in her face, she' got that look in her eye. She's thinking 'How did I get here?' and wondering why."**_

"Mom, I'm tired of you going out at night," it was Sophie. Donna turned around, quickly snuffing her cigarette to the ground in the process. Sophie was giving her an irritated look.

"Soph, I'm sorry but that's my decision," Donna replied. She stared back at Sophie. After a minute or two, they stopped staring at each other. Sophie made an annoyed noise at her mother before she stormed back inside and slammed her bedroom door. Donna didn't smile or laugh, she didn't even flinch. She knew what Sophie was thinking. Donna knew Sophie thought her life was already over. Society wasn't on her side either. But Donna didn't care. She couldn't do anything, couldn't say anything. She was just waiting for her dream man to come up and sweep her off her feet. For him to throw her over his shoulder. But she didn't know if she'd find anyone that was right for her. It was unlikely and strange, and that fact was inhanced by her age.

_**"It's sad but it's true how society says her life is already over. There's nothing to do and there's nothing to say. Til' the man of her dreams comes along. Picks her up and puts her over his shoulder. It seems so unlikely in this day and age."**_

Donna was tired of her job. I mean it was alright, but it wasn't exactly a career. I'm sure you don't count single-mother, with clubbing problems, running a dying hotel a career. Donna was sitting in the kitchen. Just thinking about having no real career and no life at the moment made her cry. Her hair was a mess, her short dress was wrinkled, and her make-up was smeared. It was a result of her one night stand. Well another of her one night stands. This was only the second. So she wasn't completely a slut. Donna sighed. She knew she needed to kick all these habits. But she couldn't help but wonder what had brought her to this. All Donna knew was she needed to do all she could to stop this.

_**"She's got an all right job, but it's not a career. Whenever she thinks about it, it brings her to tears. Cause' all she wants is a boyfriend, she gets one night stands. She's thinking 'How did I get here?' I'm doing all that I can."**_

Donna sighed to herself. Society and Sophie could no longer be against her. She was now tobacco free, she didn't invest in one night stands and she didn't go out every night. She went out about twice a year. It had been a year since Donna had kicked her flithy habits. It still seemed society thought her life was over. Maybe it was because of the fact she didn't have a man. Donna knew she could do nothing about that, because she was doing all she could. She couldn't do or say anything. She just had to wait. Wait for the man of her dreams to come and carry her away, over his shoulder.

_**"It's sad but it's true how society says her life is already over. There's nothing to do and there's nothing to say. Til' the man of her dreams comes along. Picks her up and puts her over his shoulder. It seems so unlikely in this day and age. It's sad but it's true how society says her life is already over. There's nothing to do and there's nothing to say. Til' the man of her dreams comes long. Picks her up and puts her over his shoulder. It seems so unlikey in this day and age."**_

I can see Donna having these habits! Thanks to Nika for all the ideas. And I hope you enjoyed. Reviews? 


End file.
